ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi
Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (also known as Powerpuff Girls D or PPGD in American version), is a manga TV series that is based on the comic crossover series of the same name created by Snafu Comics, published on January 18, 2004. The show premiered in on January 18, 2014, to commemorate its 10th anniversary; was directed by Craig McCracken (creator of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster Mansion for Imaginary Friends and Wander Over Yonder) and Genndy Tartakovsky (creator of Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack), and produced by Glen Murakami (creator of Teen Titans and Ben 10: Alien Force), Butch Hartman (creator of The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy and Bunsen Is a Beast) and Rob Renzetti (creator of My Life as a Teenage Robot and supervicient producer of Gravity Falls). The series was animated by Aniplex together with Toei Animation, and broadcast by Cartoon Network for the television network in the West; while for the east, the station was TXN Network in Japan. Plot The series found Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup a little older and now they go to school in a fictional neighboring town of Townsville known as Megaville. While PPG Doujinshi includes many familiar characters (drawn in the manga style), it also sports many original characters, the most notable being Bell, a supposed Powerpuff Girl dressed in white who serves as one of the villains and has been referred to as the "Daughter" of the Dr. X (originally Dr. Alexander Megalos), the main antagonist of the story. It is known that this TV show together with the comic, has a much darker tone than the animated series on which it is based. One of the darkest elements of the story is that Dexter, had to deal with the death of his older sister, Dee Dee, who was accidentally killed by her admirer and Dexter's enemy, Mandark, who attempts suicide. It is also known that he has characters written in very different ways from how they act in their respective programs. Despite this, some characters retain their personalities, such as the selfish but useless Irken Zim and his completely insane robot dog GIR. Cast and Characters Main Characters * Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini), is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters. She is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her ingredient was "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. Blossom is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She has great interest in science and do enjoy comic books. Blossom's greatest fear appears to be failure although she was also frightened by Dexter's madness and by Mandark. She currently has a relationship with Dexter, after he saved her life. * Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong), is one of the Powerpuff Girls, the sister of Blossom and Buttercup and owner of Courage. As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling. Bubbles has a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. Bubbles easily makes friends, part due to her naive nature, as befriended Mandy, who is a violent sadist, and Gaz who doesn't really care about her environment altogether. But most of all, Bubbles is a caring person and a great animal lover, caring for all animals. She also loves to dance and jumped to the occassion to audition for the Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe. Other interests of Bubbles seem to be kodomomuke manga, unlike her sisters who are more into American Comics. Despite that the fact she is a heroine herself, she used to idolize the AWSM and still idolize Jenny, for being superheroes. * Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily), is one of the Powerpuff Girls and the sister of Blossom and Bubbles. Being the toughest of the group means her aggression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless, impulsive and stubborn. She is known to be prideful and won't back down from a fight. She won't surrender either, even when clearly outmatched. She is very competitive and wants to be the best in anything she does. She is also very shy, when she is near Jack. She is a true tomboy and dislike anything girly, although this doesn't translate in her clothing style. Her hobbies include fighting, violent comic books, anime, cosplay and after she discovered her talent for it, cooking. * Bell (voiced by Grey DeLisle), is a young girl who is the "daughter and creation" of Dr. X and also a Shadowpuff Girl, who is often sent to do her father's bidding. All she is loyal to her father, she isn't completely obedient and have ignored his commands or objections in the past. She does however fear her father and displeasing him. She is very fond and protective of her friends and gets mad when people try to harm them or when something happens to them. This is especially true when it comes to GIR, for whom she is overprotective and even willing to betray her allies. She is also the step-sister of Mandark and the current owner of GIR. Bell was sent on several missions by X. After Bell had finished a certain mission with GIR she encountered a hooded girl who asked her why she was doing this and said that X was using her to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, like she was a minion rather than a daughter. In the series, unlike the manga, is revealed in both episode 32 and in the first part of the end of the anime, which Bell was in fact the first Powerpuff Girl created by the same Professor Utonium, before he created a Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup; and what really happened was that Dr. X snatched it away, leaving Professor alone again, erasing the memories of it, and that it was only the product of the creation of her other "sisters", Barasia and Breannin. This revelation makes Bell turn against his supposed father, and joins her true sisters to defeat Dr. X and the rest of the villains. * Dexter (voiced by Kate Higgins in replacement of Candi Milo), is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, he invents strange chemicals, robots, rockets, and a giant fighting robot which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark, who owns a similar machine. Dexter is a supremely brilliant boy with a vast knowledge of all sciences. Though American, Dexter speaks in a Russian accent. However, Dexter also possess a massive ego and hate all things stupid. * Olga Astronomonov (voiced by Kath Soucie), is a major character and she is the younger sister of Mandark. She also has a good relationship with Bubbles and acts nicer to her than most other girls, this could be related to the fact that Bubbles resembles Dee Dee with whom she was friends with in the original show. She still is very sad about the death of her own brother, but it was already shown she seeks no revenge on Dexter for it, but rather falls for him because of his resemblance in personality with her brother. * GIR (voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons), is the robot dog helper of Zim and the pet of Bell. He is the main robotic assistant of the show's main character Zim and the closest thing he has to a friend, constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit. * Courage (voiced by Marty Grabstein), is an easily frightened dog, who would even be scared by his own shadow. Despite these cowardly traits, Courage has an unusual strength of character that pushes him to overcome his fears and endangers his life to save the ones he love. His courage doesn't make him a clear thinker however as he kicked a steel door in the hope to open it, only to injure his foot. He can be quite sarcastic and constantly question his own habits of putting himself in harm's way to prevent others to be harmed, an act that often preceded with a self-loathed: "The things I do for love..." Courage's relationship with Buttercup is very similar to the one he had with Eustace in his orignal appearance, since Buttercup is sometimes reckless with him and even calls him a "stupid dog" when she first meets him. * Sensei Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr), originally know as Samurai Jack, he is the martial arts instructor, and a gym, history and hieroglyphics teacher of the Megaville Elementary. He is a master combatant although he hasn't shown his hand-on-hand combat yet. He also hasn't shown other abilities of him like master arching, enchanted speed, strength and jumping capability. He does have shown that he is a master swordmanship specialist and he showed the greatest amount of skill with his sword. He now has used this ability once at the science fair only to have got his katana stolen by Samantha. Recurring & Minor Characters * Professor Antonio Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane), is the father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls and Bell's true creator. He is astereotypical and brilliant scientist who works in his home in the suburbs of Townsville. His general attire is a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket. The Professor once housed a chimpanzee named Jojo (later to become the girls' arch-enemy, Mojo Jojo ) as a lab assistant who proved to be reckless and destructive. Jojo pushed the Professor while he was stirring his Perfect Girl concoction, causing him to accidentally break through a glass containing the mysterious "Chemical X" which spilled into the formula, thus creating the Powerpuff Girls. Although the girls address him as "Professor", when discussing the Prof with others, they refer to him as "our dad". The Professor can be odd, silly, clumsy, easily manipulated and over-protective at times, but still retains his caring father figure image. * Dr. X (voiced by Frank Welker), is the main antagonist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Once known as a scientist by the name of Dr. Alexander Megalos, his past is still mysterious but he had a whole different appearance back then, having long wavy white hair covering his eyes and was wearing a lab coat; and the biggest change from color of his skin turned orange. He has six eyes four on his stomach and two on his head for the ones on his head he uses glasses. He also has golden buttons on his body and one on his forehead. He doesn't has hair but instead he has flames on his head. He wears gray pants with black shoes and a black belt. He has gray sleaves and also has a gray cape.. He has some form of hypnosis, as shown when he threatened Zim and Killgore. He also, appears to have pyrokinesis, though this is implied. Dr. X seems to have a high IQ as seen in his days of being Dr. Xander. He was working closely with Nora Wakeman and other scientists to support this. He helped to turn Samantha into the cyborg she is now, and like Utonium attempted to create the perfect little girl. In this series, it is revealed that he is who invented the "Chemical X", which would make him responsible in the future for the origin of several villains like Mojo Jojo and at the same time the birth of Bell and the Powerpuff Girls. * Commander Destruction (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson), is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-enemy, a mad scientist anthropomorphic chimpanzee with great intelligence, who speaks in a Japanese accent. Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's reckless laboratory assistant, Jojo, before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, and it was Jojo who caused the Professor to accidentally add Chemical X to the mixture; the same accident that created the Girls giving Jojo super-intelligence. * Zim (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz), Zim is a member of the alien Irken race. As Zim is severely emotionally unstable, he is considered defective. Zim, on the other hand, believes that he is a mighty warrior. Since his actions usually lead to disaster his leaders, the Almighty Tallest, sent him to Foodcourtia as a sort of banishment. Zim and the rest of the Irkens seem to be based off the typical "little green men from outer space" stereotype. Many Irkens are about the size of a elementary school child (with a few exceptions), with Zim being exceptionally short. In The Nightmare Begins, Zim is shown as being even shorter than the notoriously short Invader Skoodge. Almighty Tallest Purple tells him that "no Invader has ever been so... very small". * Susan "Mandark" Astronomonov (voiced by Daran Norris in replacement of Eddie Deezen), is the arch-rival of Dexter and also an evil genius. He often tries to destroy Dexter's lab but mostly fails. He also has a big crush on Dee Dee, much to her disliking. * Kuwagus (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Nool (voiced by David Kaye) * Battus (voiced by Travis Whillingham) * Amazo (voiced by James Earl Jones) * Samantha (voiced by Tara Strong) * Mandy (voiced by Grey DeLisle), is one of the students at Megaville Elementary. She is best "friends" with Bubbles, Gaz Membrane and Olga Astronomonov, and still owns Grim. Mandy first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and the Dread Dragon out of the classroom. She later becomes friends with Bubbles, She also is friends with Gaz and Olga. She went along with some other kids to the beach where she saw what was going on between Blossom, Dexter and Olga. When they were back at school she explained Bubbles about the love-triangle. * XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman (voiced by Janice Kawaye), is a female "16/17-year-old robot" to which the title refers, a state-of-the-art gynoid automaton created by Dr. Noreen Wakeman five years prior to the series, though she was designed as a 17-year-old girl. Though XJ-9 was designed to be Earth's protector, armed to the teeth with a wide range of weapons, devices, and transformations, she desires to live the life of a normal teenager and often makes this desire quite apparent to her friends and creator. She is capable of summoning a large arsenel of weaponry. She can shoot a average large laser from her chest as shown during the battle with the Rowdyruff Boys. She also is shown to summon regular day machines like a digital photocamera, when she took a picture of her and Bubbles, and a digital camera, when filming the dancers. She hasn't shown any of her build in arsenal yet. * Dra. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman (voiced by Candi Milo) * Dee Dee (voiced by Kathryn Cressida), was the older sister of Dexter. She was always very annoying and kept breaking into his secret laboratory. She also had good moments with Dexter, sometimes taking him to a quiet place to discuss things. Ironically, before her death, during a conversation Dee Dee had with Dexter, she requested that he let her go when she dies. Dee Dee was a carefree girl with a love for dancing. Although not the brightest, she was very curious but this combined with her legendary clumsiness, often caused trouble for Dexter, as a majority of cases led in the destruction of Dexter's inventions. She was however very caring towards him when it mattered. She also had a clear perspective on death. She believed that life and death were two concepts that would be off limits for science, a philosphy she shared with Dexter, asking him to promise her he wouldn't experiment with dead. Later, she would sacrifice herself for Dexter, saving his life at the expense of her own. She is compared to several similarities with Bubbles, this because both are similar in some features (by the same blonde hair, same hairstyle and same eye color), including the personality of the two is quite similar. * Grim (voiced by Greg Eagles) * Otto Osworth (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Tucker Foley (voiced by Will Friedle in replacement by Rickey D'Shon Collins) * Brick (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Boomer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Butch (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) * Vexus (voiced by Jennifer Hale in replacement of Eartha Kitt) * Atomic Betty/Betty Barrett (voiced by Tajja Isen) * Sparky (voiced by Bumper Robinson in replacement of Rick Miller) * Robot X–5 (voiced by Charlie Adler in replacement of Bruce Hunter) * Professor Mebrane (voiced by Steve Blum in replacement of Rodger Bumpass) * Cosmo (voiced by Daran Norris) * Wanda (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) * I.M. Weasel (voiced by Michael Dorn) * Monkey (voiced by Frank Welker) * Naga (voiced by Adam McArthur) * Protoboy (voiced by Tara Strong) * Coop (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Agent Honeydew (voice by Grey DeLisle) * Sheldon Lee (voiced by Quinton Flynn) * Tootie (voiced by Tara Strong) * Suzy (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Dib (voiced by Andy Berman) * Gaz (voiced by Melissa Fahn) * Almighty Tallest (Purple and Red) (voiced by Tom Kenny and Jeff Bennett in replacement of Kevin McDonald and Wally Wingert) * Dr. John Brisbaine (voiced by Corey Burton) * Reginal Skarr (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * The Narrator (voiced by Tom Kenny) Trivia * Due to issues of character rights, Disney did not want to give permission for some of his characters to appear in the anime. However, the union between Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network was what allowed his characters to appreciate without losing any of their participation. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV series based on comics Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Power Puff Girls doujinshi Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Samurai Jack Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Invader Zim Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Atomic Betty Category:Danny Phantom Category:Robotboy